Ayase Eli
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 絢瀬 絵里 * Age: 17 * Birthday: October 21 (Libra) * Blood Type: B * Hobbies: Making Quilts and Accessories * Height: 162cm * Three Sizes: B88 / W60 / H84 * Favorite Food: Chocolate * Least Favorite Foods: Dried plums, seaweed * Main Attribute: Cool * CV: Nanjou Yoshino A 17-year-old, third-year high school student and the student council president. She is one-quarter Russian. With a sharp mind and superb athletic abilities, she does everything thrown at her flawlessly. Popular throughout the school and having a strong sense of responsibility, she performs her duties as the student council president well. Home Screen 生徒会長って大変そうに見えるでしょ？……実際結構大変なのよね。 Being the student council president seems hard? ...Well, it actually is. 小さい頃は賢いかわいいエリーチカ、なんて呼ばれていたわ。 When I was young, people called me the cute and clever Elichika. 音ノ木坂学院では私が生徒会長、希が副会長をしているの。 At Otonokizaka Academy, I'm the student council president and Nozomi is the vice-president. 体調を崩してない？私？私はもちろん完璧よ。 How are you feeling? I'm of course feeling perfectly fine. あたたかくていいわね。 (Spring only) It's nice and warm outside. 暑いからってだれてちゃダメよ？ (Summer only) Just because it's hot doesn't mean you can slack. この季節って学校行事が多いのよね… (Fall only) There are a lot of school events around this time of year... 体調管理は万全にね？ (Winter only) Be sure to take care of your health. さあ、アイ活を始めるわよ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Come on, let's start our idol activities. おつかれさま、なかなかいい活躍だったわね (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good work. We put in a lot of effort today. おはよう。今日もいい一日にしましょうね (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning. Let's make today another great day. まだまだここから。ビシバシ行くわよ！ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) We're just getting started. Let's put our all into it! さあ、これからどうするのかしら？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) What are we going to do now? もう寝る時間よ？寝ないと明日に響くんだからね (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) It's already bedtime. You'll be feeling it tomorrow if you don't sleep. 遠慮せずに見てもいいのよ？ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #29 only) '' Go ahead and look all you want. 私たちの想い、みんなに受け取ってもらいましょう♪ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #38; R #299; transformed R #335; transformed R #495; R #611; transformed R #680; high kizuna SR #227; high kizuna SR #236; high kizuna SR #351; SR #486; high kizuna SR #487; SR #517; high kizuna SR #620; SR #712; UR #361; UR #370; high kizuna UR #418; UR #691 only) Let's make our feelings reach everyone. スクールアイドルといえど、真剣さは折り紙付きよ♪ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #47; transformed R #285; transformed R #431; transformed R #570; SR #227; SR #236; SR #351; high kizuna SR #486; SR #487; high kizuna SR #517; SR #620; high kizuna SR #712; high kizuna UR #361; UR #418; high kizuna UR #691 only) Even though I'm a school idol, I'm notoriously earnest. どうしたの？私に見惚れちゃった？ (Untransformed SR #56; SR #110; UR #138; high kizuna UR #370 only) What's wrong? Did you fall for me? どう？これなら本当のレースクイーンって言われても通るわよね (Transformed SR #56 only) *placeholder* ねえ？こんな恰好してるんだから、ちょっとぐらい誘惑されてよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #56; high kizuna SR #110; high kizuna UR #138 only) Hey, I'm dressed like this, so aren't you the least bit enticed? 私たちの歌と踊り…どこまでみんなに届けられるかしら (Untransformed SR #103 only) *placeholder* キミの懺悔……聞いてあげるわよ？ (Transformed SR #103 only) *placeholder* 私の懺悔？特にないけど……あえていうなら恋しちゃったことかな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #103 only) *placeholder* ごめんね、待った？生徒会の仕事が長引いちゃって (Untransformed SR #123 only) Sorry, did I keep you waiting? My student council work took longer than I expected. 私、泳ぎには結構自信あるんだ♪手足が長いから、有利なのかも？ (Transformed SR #123 only) *placeholder* ドリンクは一つでいいわよね？キミと一緒に飲むんだし♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #123 only) *placeholder* ナイトウェアを人前で着るなんて新鮮ね (Untransformed SR #129 only) It's different wearing my nightwear in front of others. 狐ってロシアだといいイメージじゃないんだけど……日本でも割とそうよね (Transformed SR #129 only) In Russia, foxes are seen in a negative light... but in Japan, they're viewed much more positively. 私の不思議な妖術で、キミを虜にしちゃうんだから♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #129 only) I'll make you my prisoner with my mysterious sorcery. ♪ ほらほら、暑いからってじっとしてたら、一日がすぐ終わっちゃうわよ (Untransformed SR #152 only) *placeholder* 夏祭り、あなたが一緒だとテンションあがっちゃうかも♪今日は楽しみましょ☆ (Transformed SR #152 only) *placeholder* もう……ダメ。花火が終わるまでは、私から離れるなんて許さないんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #152 only) *placeholder* ストレッチをしておくと、怪我の予防になるわ。でも、無理に伸ばしちゃダメよ？ゆっくりね (Untransformed SR #161 only) Doing stretches prevents you from getting hurt, but don't try to stretch past your limits. Take it nice and easy. 私は断然応援するよりされる方っ！みんなの歓声って、すごく気持ちイイわよね♪ (Transformed SR #161 only) *placeholder* 1位になったら？そうね……ご褒美にエリチカをあげちゃおうかな？なーんてね、ふふ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #161 only) *placeholder* 図書館に行くのも好きよ。静かでゆったりした空間……気持ちがリフレッシュするの (Untransformed SR #174 only) I like going to the library. The quiet and peaceful atmosphere makes me feel refreshed. 私とキミだけのストーリー、紡いでみない？ (Transformed SR #174 only) Do you want to try making our own story? 今度、キミが好きな本を貸してくれないかしら？気持ちが通じ合うような感じがして、素敵よね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #174 only) Would you lend me one of your favorite books next time? I'm looking forward to it; it'll be like I can understand your feelings. ♪ 料理は結構好きよ。手間暇かけた分、おいしさになって返ってくるもの♪ (Untransformed SR #177 only) *placeholder* たまにはキミが作ってくれた料理も食べてみたいな。……ダメかしら？ (Transformed SR #177 only) I want to try eating something you cooked next time. ...Can I? ふふ、おいしい？私ったらいいお嫁さんになっちゃうかも♪相手は……キミ、なのかな？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #177 only) Hehe, how's it taste? I might actually make a good wife. ♪ My husband will be... you, maybe? ねぇ、早く起きてちょうだい♪私と遊ぶ時間が減っちゃうわ (Untransformed SR #219 only) Hey, wake up already. ♪ We're losing time that we could be spending together. 新年1番最初に会ったのがエリチカなの？ハラショー♪　キミ、とってもラッキーなのね☆ (Transformed SR #219 only) *placeholder* キミに変な虫がつかないように、ガードしておかなくちゃ。キミはエリチカのものなんだから♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #219 only) I'll be keeping a proper guard on you so that you don't get involved with the wrong crowd. You're mine after all. ♪ 今年も楽しいイベントが近づいてきたわね♪ (Untransformed SR #254 only) *placeholder* もちろんキミのチョコ、用意してるわよ☆ (Transformed SR #254 only) *placeholder* そんなに見つめたら恥ずかしいってば……キミって、結構意地悪なんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #254 only) *placeholder* 冬服、クリーニングに出さなくっちゃ (Untransformed SR #262 only) *placeholder* 春は木々も草花も青々としていて、気持ちがいいわ♪ (Transformed SR #262 only) *placeholder* 私もキミにたくさん支えてもらってるのよ。気がつかなかった？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #262 only) *placeholder* このルームウェア、ふわふわしてて気持ちいいのよ♪ (Untransformed SR #320 only) *placeholder* 今日はかわいい衣装なの。キミにも見てもらいたいな……♪ (Transformed SR #320 only) Today's outfit is cute. I want you to see it too... ♪ ちゃんと私のこと見つけだしてね？見つけてくれなかったら、おうちに帰っちゃうんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #320 only) *placeholder* ちゃーんと勉強してる？　分からないことがあったら、教えてあげるわよ♪ (Untransformed SR #350 only) Have you studied hard? If there's anything you don't know, I'll teach you. ♪ あら？　雨が降ってきたみたい…… (Transformed SR #350 only) Oh? It looks like it's about to rain. キミと話してると、あっという間に時間がたってしまうの。私、すごく楽しいみたい♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #350 only) *placeholder* だんだん暑くなってきたわね。夏になったら、水着に着替えてプールに行きたいな♪ (Untransformed SR #364 only) *placeholder* この衣装、なんだかリラックス出来るの♪もしかして、前世は人魚だったのかしら……なんてね (Transformed SR #364 only) *placeholder* もしキミが迎えに来てくれるなら、何も不安なことはないわ……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #364 only) *placeholder* 写真撮影の前日は、食事を少しだけ減らしているの。気持ちの問題かもしれないけれど…… (Untransformed SR #375 only) *placeholder* うん、美味しい……　希ってお茶を淹れるのが上手なのよ (Transformed SR #375 only) *placeholder* もし映画に出るなら……色んな人を誘惑する悪女の役をやってみたいかな。なんて (High kizuna, transformed SR #375 only) *placeholder* もうすぐ商店街のイベントがあるの。地域に愛される音ノ木坂学院でありたいわよね (Untransformed SR #413 only) *placeholder* きゃっ！　今着替えてるところだから、もうちょっと待っててくれる？ (Transformed SR #413 only) *placeholder* キミがリボンを結び直してくれたとき、キュンとしちゃった。ふふ、なんでかしら？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #413 only) *placeholder* 頑張ってお弁当作ってきちゃった。ラップサンドは好きかしら？ (Untransformed SR #439 only) *placeholder* お菓子持ってきてないの？……じゃあ、代わりにキミの持ってるものをもらっちゃおうかしら (Transformed SR #439 only) *placeholder* アトラクションを出るまで、絶対に手を離さないで！　お願いだから…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #439 only) *placeholder* パーツショップってテンション上がっちゃう♪うっかり買いすぎないように気をつけないとね (Untransformed SR #458 only) *placeholder* キミの好みに合わせてアクセサリーを作ってみようかな。今度、話を聞かせて♪ (Transformed SR #458 only) *placeholder* 指は痛くない？調子が悪そうなときは、いつでも言ってちょうだい (High kizuna, transformed SR #458 only) *placeholder* あまり夜には出歩かないけど……　こうして夜空を眺めるのは、とっても好きよ (Untransformed SR #460 only) *placeholder* 私たち9人って、みんな星座がバラバラなの。不思議だけど……私たちらしいかも (Transformed SR #460 only) *placeholder* μ'sに入って、たくさんのことを教えてもらったわ。本当に、数え切れないくらいに……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #460 only) *placeholder* みんなで旅行に行くの。海未が作った旅行のしおりが分厚くて……すごく張り切ってるみたいよ (Untransformed SR #480 only) *placeholder* 結構スキーは得意なの。私ったらバランス感覚がいいのかしら、なんて (Transformed SR #480 only) *placeholder* うふふ。こう見えても昔は『卓球得意なエリーチカ』の異名を……　っていうのは冗談だけどね (High kizuna, transformed SR #480 only) *placeholder* 白い雪が空から舞い降りると、自分の心も綺麗になるような気がするの。雪って大好き (Untransformed SR #528 only) *placeholder* 迷っちゃう……　希はどんなチョコが好きなのかしら (Transformed SR #528 only) *placeholder* キミはチョコ、好き？　よかったら、一緒に食べるチョコを選ばない？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #528 only) *placeholder* 徐々に日が長くなってきたみたい。練習の時間も少し長く出来そうね (Untransformed SR #545 only) *placeholder* 希、このプレゼントもらっていいの？　ありがとう……早速開けてもいいかしら？ (Transformed SR #545 only) *placeholder* 毎朝、黒クマくんをぎゅうって抱きしめてから家を出るの。亜里沙も気に入っているみたい (High kizuna, transformed SR #545 only) *placeholder* ひなまつりは女の子のお祝いだから、みんなで集まってお祝いしたいな (Untransformed SR #551 only) *placeholder* ことりがこんなに素敵な衣装を用意してくれたの。昔のお姫様みたいじゃない？ (Transformed SR #551 only) *placeholder* 自分の気持ちを表に出すのはあまり得意じゃないのだけれど……　歌詞になら、想いを込められそう (High kizuna, transformed SR #551 only) *placeholder* 今日の放課後は屋上で練習よ。忘れないようにね？ (Untransformed SR #597 only) *placeholder* ふふっ、今日は花陽とデートなの。楽しんでくるわね♪ (Transformed SR #597 only) *placeholder* 映画、とっても素敵だったわ。ファンタジー映画って、夢を見ている気持ちになれるわね……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #597 only) *placeholder* 抜き打ちテストがあっても焦らないように、しっかり勉強しておいてよね？ (Untransformed SR #605 only) *placeholder* みんな手品に夢中なの。たまにはこういうのも楽しくていいわね♪ (Transformed SR #605 only) *placeholder* キミが好きなもの、もっとたくさん知りたいな……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #605 only) *placeholder* もうすぐ夏物のセールよね。夏物を買い足すか、秋の新作を待つか……迷っちゃう (Untransformed SR #645 only) *placeholder* うふふ……仮面があれば、誰も私には気づかないかも♪ (Transformed SR #645 only) *placeholder* こうやって二人で踊ってると…なんだか初めて会った日のことを思い出しちゃうな (High kizuna, transformed SR #645 only) *placeholder* キミは、海って好き？うふっ、私もよ。今度の旅行、楽しみね (Untransformed SR #647 only) *placeholder* いつもとは違うところでステージをやらせてもらうことになったの。……頑張らなくっちゃ (Transformed SR #647 only) *placeholder* もう一度……キミの手を握ってもいい？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #647 only) *placeholder* 休日もいつも通りの時間に起きてる？　楽しい休日にするためにも、朝から元気にいきたいわよね (Untransformed SR #672 only) *placeholder* 今度の休日って空いてる？　遊園地に行くの、キミも一緒にいかが？ (Transformed SR #672 only) Are you free during this holiday? I'm going to the amusement park, so would you like to come with me? せっかくだから亜里沙にも手伝ってもらうことにしたの。私の自慢の妹、かわいいでしょう♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #672 only) *placeholder* シマウマのシマはどうしてあんなに綺麗なのかしら。不思議よね。 (Untransformed SR #705 only) *placeholder* シマウマをモチーフにした衣装。ドレスみたいでかわいいわね♪ (Transformed SR #705 only) *placeholder* 動物について、知らないことがいっぱいあるわね。ねえ、キミが教えてくれる？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #705 only) *placeholder* まるで、映画のヒロインになっちゃった気分ね♪ (Untransformed SR #711 only) *placeholder* この服、歯車が付いててかっこいいわね (Transformed SR #711 only) *placeholder* キミといっしょなら、どんな悪者が相手でも大丈夫よね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #711 only) *placeholder* 優れた芸術は、心を豊かにするものなのね (Untransformed SR #722 only) *placeholder* 写真を撮ってくれるの？　それじゃあ、このドレスに恥じない振る舞いをしないといけないわね (Transformed SR #722 only) *placeholder* こうして普段とは違う服装をしている時にこそ、キミと過ごしている今の大切さを感じるの (High kizuna, transformed SR #722 only) *placeholder* キミといると刺激的ね♪ (UR #94 only, all states) Being with you is so exciting. ♪ 書類がこんなに来るなんて計算外ね……手伝ってもらえるかしら？ (Untransformed UR #94 only) I didn't expect there to be this many documents... Could you help me out? 生徒会長は表の顔……その実は…なーんちゃって♪ (Transformed UR #94 only) *placeholder* キミの心……ぜーったい盗んでみせるんだから♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #94 only) *placeholder* クリスマスが近くなると、街の明かりが綺麗で、みんな幸せそうで……いいわよね♪ (Untransformed UR #196 only) *placeholder* ちゃんと早寝早起き出来てるかな？いい子にしてないと、サンタさん来てくれないわよ？ (Transformed UR #196 only) *placeholder* 私だって、キミの近くにずっといたいって思ったりするのよ？こう見えて、寂しがり屋だもの (High kizuna, transformed UR #196 only) *placeholder* この後よかったらパフェ食べに行かない？ (Untransformed UR #280 only) *placeholder* フルーツって色とりどりで、見てるだけでも嬉しくなっちゃうわよね♪ (Transformed UR #280 only) *placeholder* ほら、早くこっちにいらっしゃい。今日は一緒に朝食とるんでしょ？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #280 only) *placeholder* ショッピングしてると、綺麗なドレスに目がいっちゃうんだけど……なかなか着る機会がなくって (Untransformed UR #330 only) *placeholder* 純白のドレス…なんて素敵なのかしら♪女の子なら、絶対憧れちゃうわよね (Transformed UR #330 only) *placeholder* いつか、本当にウェディングドレスを着られたらいいな…… (High kizuna, transformed UR #330 only) *placeholder* 冬休みくらい寝坊したい？　……もう、仕方ないんだから (Untransformed UR #507 only) *placeholder* ことりは和風のデザインも出来るのよね日本文化を取り入れた衣装って、素敵だわ♪ (Transformed UR #507 only) *placeholder* キミと一緒にスクールアイドルを頑張ってるときが、一番幸せ……かな (High kizuna, transformed UR #507 only) *placeholder* 春になると、新しいノートを買いたくなっちゃうの。キミも私とお揃いのノートにしてみる？ (Untransformed UR #581 only) *placeholder* キミのハートは私のものよ♡……って、ちょっと恥ずかしいかも (Transformed UR #581 only) *placeholder* 春になると、新しいノートを買いたくなっちゃうの。キミも私とお揃いのノートにしてみる？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #581 only) *placeholder* 希に占いをしてもらったの。プールで泳げ、って言われたけど……自分が泳ぎたいだけじゃない？ (Untransformed UR #659 only) *placeholder* 今日の放課後は、学校のプール開放に行く予定なの。キミも一緒に行かない？ (Transformed UR #659 only) *placeholder* 少しは身体のラインが戻ってきたかしら……どう思う？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #659 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character サポートは私にまかせて。 I'll keep supporting you. ちょっと！どこ触ってるのよ？ Hey, where do you think you're touching!? きゃっ！ど、どうしたのよ？ Kyaa! Wh-What's the matter? いい加減にしないと…ね？ You better stop that... got it? ……怒るわよ？ ...I'm gonna get mad. 呼んだかしら？ Did you call for me? ふふっどうしたの？ Hehe, what's wrong? なにか用かしら？ Do you need me for something? もう…せっかちなんだから (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Geez... You're so impatient. あら、こんなところで…ダ・イ・タ・ン (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) My, in a place like this... How bold. ひゃ！も、もう！いきなりはダーメ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Hyaa! G-Geez! Don't do that out of the blue. Other Screens ストーリーを選んでくれるかしら？ (Story screen) Will you be picking a story for me? 部員の管理は大切よ。 (Club members screen) Taking care of your club members is important. LPはラブカストーンを使って回復することができるわよ。 (Shop screen) You can use loveca stones to replenish your LP. 友達の様子を確認するのね、分かったわ。 (Friends screen) Checking up on your friends? Got it. Event-Triggered プレゼントが届いてる？いったい何かしら？ (When there are available presents) You have some presents. I wonder what they are. まだ練習できるわよ。もう少し、頑張ってみない？ (When a lesson is possible) We can still practice. Let's keep going for a little longer. 特別練習をしてみましょう。 (When a special lesson is possible) Let's try a special lesson. あら、新しい情報よ。 (When there is unread news) Oh, there's some new news. ストーリーの続きを見てみない？ (When there are unread stories) Why not read the rest of the story? 勧誘をしてみましょう。 (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Let's give recruiting a try. イベントね、それは楽しそうだわ。参加してみましょうか。 (When there is an event going on) An event, huh? That sounds fun. Let's participate. 課題をしっかり確認して、頑張りましょう (When there are incomplete assignments) Once we get a clear grasp on the assignments, let's do our best. まだライブができるみたいよ (When there are new live stages) We can still do some more live performances. Date-Triggered あけましておめでとう！　ほらほら、寝てないで。初詣に行きましょ♪ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year! Come on, stop sleeping. Let's visit the shrine. ♪ 花陽、誕生日おめでとう！　あなたのマイペースなところ、私はとても好きよ♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo! I like how you always take everything at your own pace. ♪ 悪い鬼が来ないように、気合いを入れて豆を投げるわよ！　鬼はー、そとっ！　うふふ。 (Setsubun; February 3) You have to throw lots of beans so that evil demons won't come! Demons out! Ehehe! バレンタインデーの時期はショーウィンドウもハートがいっぱいで、幸せな気分になるわよね♪ (Valentine's Day; February 14) Display windows around Valentine's are filled with hearts. It makes me feel happy. ♪ え？　私にはお内裏様の衣装が似合いそう？　……ふふ、それも結構悪くないかも♪ (Doll Festival; March 3) Huh? I'd look good in the Emperor doll's outfit? ...Hehe, that doesn't sound too bad. ♪ ふふ。ホワイトデー用のかわいいクッキーがあったから買ってきちゃった♪　キミも食べる？ (White Day; March 14) Hehe, I saw some cute White Day cookies so I bought them. ♪ Do you want some? 海未、ハッピーバースデー♪　しっかり者の海未は、µ'sに欠かせない大事な要なのよ♪ (Umi's birthday; March 15) Happy birthday, Umi. ♪ You're such a dependable person and the indispensable cornerstone of µ's. 真姫はクールビューティに見えるけど、心に熱いものを秘めてるのよね。ハッピーバースデー♪ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Maki gives off the impression of a cool beauty, but she has passion hidden in her heart. Happy birthday. ♪ こどもの日だからってはしゃいじゃって……うふふ、かわいいんだから (Children's Day; May 5) Everyone's in such high spirits because it's Children's Day... Ehehe, how cute. 希、誕生日おめでとう♪いつも私の面倒をみてくれて、ありがとう。これからも……よろしくね (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Happy birthday, Nozomi. ♪ Thanks for always looking after me. I'll... be counting on you in the future too. みんなが書いた短冊を取りまとめて、と……生徒会での癖がこういうところでも出ちゃうのよね (Tanabata; July 7) Gathering everyone's strips of papers... My habits as the student council president show themselves now too. 織姫様と彦星様が七夕の日にしか会えないなんて……神様も酷なことをするものね (Tanabata; July 7) Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama can't meet except for on Tanabata... Sometimes gods do some cruel things too. にこ、誕生日おめでとう。これからもにこがにこらしくありますように……♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday, Nico. May you always act like yourself from now on too... ♪ 花陽と一緒に、にこの誕生日ケーキを焼いたの。にこみたいにかわいいケーキにしなくちゃね♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Hanayo and I baked a birthday cake for Nico together. We made sure it was cute, just like her. ♪ 穂乃果、お誕生日おめでとう！　みんなを惹きつける穂乃果の歌、今年もいっぱい聞きたいな (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka! This year, I want to hear lots more of your songs, which are able to captivate everyone. 穂乃果、私たちはあなたに毎日たくさんの勇気をもらってるのよ。……お誕生日おめでとう♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Honoka, we receive tons of courage from you every day... Happy birthday. ♪ 今日は十五夜ね。満月って白く輝いていて……希じゃないけど、やっぱりパワーを感じるかも (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Today's the Mid-Autumn Festival, isn't it? The full moon is so pale and bright... I'm not Nozomi, but I can feel the power coming from it. かぐや姫が似合うなんて言ってもらえて嬉しいわ。ことりと一緒に月まで行っちゃおうかしら♪ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Thanks for saying that I fit the role of Princess Kaguya. Maybe I should take you to the moon with me, Kotori. ♪ ことり、誕生日おめでとう♪　パーティの支度をしなくっちゃ。今日はことりがプリンセスだわ♪ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori. ♪ I have to start preparing for the party since you're the princess today. ♪ ことり、ハッピーバースデー！　ことりの愛らしさと優しさは、日々の努力から生まれているのよね (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori! Your charm and kindness comes from all the hard work you put in every day, huh? あら……私の誕生日だって覚えててくれたの？　嬉しいわ。今日は一緒に帰りましょ♪ (Eli's birthday; October 21) My... You remembered my birthday? I'm glad. Let's go home together today. ♪ 今日は誕生日なの。私を育ててくれた家族と、私をお祝いしてくれるみんなに感謝をこめて……♡ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Today's my birthday. I'm thankful to my family for raising me and to everyone who wished me a happy birthday... ♡ 今日はハロウィン♪　……まさか、いたずらされたいなんて子はいないでしょうね？ (Halloween; October 31) Today's Halloween. ♪ ...There better not be anyone out there who would rather be tricked. ハロウィンは悪霊を退ける意味もあるそうよ。悪霊退散！！　なーんて、希みたいね？ (Halloween; October 31) Halloween was apparently a day for warding off evil spirits. Evil begone! Did I sound like Nozomi just now? 凛、誕生日おめでとう！　……あら？　何これ……ラーメンのぬいぐるみ……？ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin! ...Oh? What is this...? A ramen plushie...? 凛、お誕生日おめでとう！　µ'sのムードメーカー、凛には毎日たくさん元気をもらっているのよ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin! You're the life of the party within µ's and you give me a ton of energy every day. ♪ メリークリスマス♪　キミと一緒にいられることが、私にとってのプレゼントかな♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Merry Christmas! ♪ Being able to be together with you is like my present. ♪ メリークリスマス！　キミのサンタクロース、エリーチカがプレゼントを持ってきたわ♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Merry Christmas! Elichika has brought you a present as your Santa Claus. ♪ 今年ももうすぐおしまいね。来年はもっともっと素敵な一年にしましょう♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) This year's almost about to end. Let's make the next year even better. ♪ うふふ。寝ないで新年を迎えたいのは分かるけど、無理は禁物よ。ゆっくり休んでね (New Year's Eve; December 31) Ehehe, I know you want to stay up to welcome the new year, but don't push yourself. Rest when you need to. 私たちなら、きっと大丈夫。今日のステージも、楽しみましょう！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) I'm sure we'll be fine. Let's make today's concert a blast! 私たちが今出せる、全ての力を込めて……私たちのこと、絶対見ていてね♪ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) We'll be putting everything we have into it... so make sure you come see us, okay? ♪ 家で観る映画もいいけど……たまには映画館に行って、映画の世界をじっくり感じたいわ♪ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) Watching movies at home is nice... but sometimes I want to go to the theater and fully immerse myself in the experience. ♪ Cameos 私のこと…忘れてないわよね？ You haven't forgotten about me... right? 少しぐらい私との時間を作ってもいいんじゃない？ Can't you make a bit of time for me? ごめんなさい。私がずっと本を読んでいたから、飽きてしまったかしら？ (Transformed SR #174 only) Sorry, did you lose interest in me because I was reading the entire time? 私のこと放っておいたら、破魔矢でガツン！って浄化しちゃうんだら (Transformed SR #219 only) If you leave me alone, I'll exorcise you with a sacred arrow!